


An Auspicious Solstice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Warnings:Happy Snarry f*cking (is that even a warning?).A/N:Written for Snarry100's prompt# 608: Solstice.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	An Auspicious Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Happy Snarry f*cking (is that even a warning?).
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 608: Solstice. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Auspicious Solstice

~

Candlelight flickers over slick skin as two men writhe together. All’s silent but for soft moans and the crackling fire. 

Their movements quicken as their pursuit of pleasure approaches its inevitable conclusion. 

Head thrown back, Harry gasps, his vision blurring as ecstasy crashes through him. Beneath him, Severus bucks upwards, wringing the last iota of pleasure from Harry’s clenching body. Their linked fingers are bone-white as they cling to one another. 

Collapsing atop Severus, Harry struggles to breathe, as does Severus.

“Happy solstice,” whispers Severus. “That was an auspicious start to the new year.”

Harry smiles, squeezing Severus’ hand. “Yes.”

~


End file.
